So Sui
Formerly the lieutenant of 1000-Man Commander Kaku Bi, he was allowed to retain his rank when 700 men of the late Kaku Bi were added to the recently promoted 1000-Man Commander Shin's Hi Shin Unit. Appearance So Sui has a small goatee, a mustache and a scar across his left eye. He has long black hair. He usually wears the standard Qin commander's attire and a bright-colored cape. Personality So Sui is a serious and very responsible person. He has an eye for detecting capable individuals, whom he selflessly follows in order to serve his state's interests. He serves Shin faithfully just as he did his deceased lord. Story Sanyou Campaign Arc So Sui was the second in command in the Kaku Bi Unit. After Kaku Bi was slain by Rin Ko, he joined the Hi Shin Unit with 700 men of the former Kaku Bi Unit. He was shocked at Kyou Kai's strategic plans set during the preparations, calling her a genius. Prior to the first battle, So Sui informed Shin that their opportunity to take the needed heads of enemy commanders may soon come as the Hi Shin unit would be part of the second attack wave. After Gen Bou's smokescreen halted their momentum, he told Shin that they had been outplayed as they had been robbed of vision and the men couldn't move due to this. When Kyou Kai revealed the trick used to track them, Shin got the men ready to target the enemy commander's position and took the cavalry unit with him to do so. So Sui objected at first but joined in the attack and ordered the Retsu Brothers to defend Shin as they charge at Gen Bou. They almost reached Gen Bou before falling prey to another of his traps hidden in the ground. On the fifth day of the battle, he charged in with Shin and his men were fired up to confront the man that killed their late commander. He held the path open with cavalry from the Hi Shin unit, battling Wei troops while Shin headed in to fight Rin Ko. Kyou Kai came to his rescue as they retreated from the Wei lines. On the sixth day of the battle, he fought along with the Hi Shin unit as they halted Rin Ko's charge after the Zhao general used the Rindou. As Shin dueled Rin Ko, So Sui halted any unit members who tried to help, stating that they would disgrace Shin by doing so. Seeing Gir You attempting to interfere with the duel, So Sui cut him down with his glaive but was then injured by Rin Ko who reacted reflexively to his presence. Coalition Invasion Arc So Sui and 150 of his cavalry men were directed by Ka Ryo Ten to cut off Man Goku's escape route. They were instrumental in stalling the Zhao soldiers trying to escape with Man Goku and the time was utilized wisely, resulting in Shin slaying Man Goku in combat. The Hi Shin Unit then retreated and escaped retaliation from the angry remnants of the Man Goku Army. Abilities So Sui is proficient in the use of a glaive and can command troops effectively. He was also responsible for organizing the logistics and supplies of the unit prior to Ten's arrival, and capable of handling the unit's strategic tactics. According to Kyou Kai the Hi Shin Unit will have need of him in the future. Gallery | |t1 = Manga|t2 = Anime}} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Commanders Category:Strategical Commanders Category:Qin Commanders Category:Lieutenants Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:So Sui Unit Category:Cavalry Category:Glaive Users